


Sweet victory

by InimitableBiscuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oliver, Cheese, Edging, Hopeless romantic!Marcus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Marcus' best thing. Pretty fluffy, loving snapshot of bed things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters created by JKR

Marcus smiles as he gazes down at the beautiful man writhing beneath him. He loves this, this taking apart of another being through share pleasure. He carefully and methodically breaks the other man down through slow, Ioving prep work. Bringing him to the edge over and over until Oliver is half laughing, half crying from desperation. Marcus kneels silently a smirk playing on his dark, striking face, waiting for the words that must come soon.  
Oliver struggles to raise his head, after a couple of attempts he just lets it fall to the side. "Just fuck me now you utter bastard" he breathes. Marcus sighs - the signal has happened, he has succeeded. The removal of any thought beyond the present. The sex now is just a bonus really, lovely but nothing compared to the high he feels right now.  
He has waited too long he suddenly realises. Oliver is glaring up at him with one eye "Get inside me NOW Mar or you're sleeping on the sofa" Marcus' heavy brow furrows, he growls and rolls his almost boneless boyfriend over in one swift movement. Slowly, torturously he slides inside that perfectly prepared arse. He savours the shudders thar the other man is almost too far gone to give before setting a gentle rhythm. It's utterly maddening but he can feel Oliver losing control beneath him.  
Marcus starts to whisper, filth at first, every carnal act he's wanted to do to and with their bodies. Later, as they get closer to the edge together Marcus whispers the needy things he can only say in the heated dark when they alone are together in the moment. "Ols I need you. Are you mine?"  
"Of ... course ... always"  
"Babe I love you so much, you are my everything "  
"Mar" Oliver groans and Marcus feels the wet heat clench around him as warmth sprays up their bellies. The combination tips him over the edge and he comes with a rush that makes him feel on fire for all of two seconds before his arms give way and he collapses on top of the amazing man beneath.  
Oliver laughs and squirms, shoving ineffectually at the big, dark man "Get off Mar, you weigh a metric crap tonne!" Marcus hides his face in the pillow for a moment before he huffs "fine! " and flops over to one side.  
"I love you too by the way" says Ollie, a massive shit-eating grin on his face as he cuddles up to the taller man. "You overdramatic idiot" he adds whilst kissing the hollow of Marcus' throat. "I'm your idiot though so who's the bigger idiot?" comes the laugh and a flash of white teeth, a slight groan escaping at the slap against his chest before Marcus angles his head for a kiss.  
"I'll always be your idiot" he murmurs against his lover's lips before deepening the kiss. "Gods I hope so" comes the reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay - possessive apostrophes check, everything else is a bit of a free for all. Constructive crit welcome - message me here or on Tumblr.


End file.
